


ГРЕШНОВАТО

by Straordinario



Series: Добродетель греха [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straordinario/pseuds/Straordinario
Summary: Крэк-версия "Добродетели грехов"





	ГРЕШНОВАТО

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [they love each other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407050) by [exarite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/pseuds/exarite). 



— Ты не напуган?

— Слушайте. Мой пудель умер, я только что проебался в самом важном выступлении в своей жизни перед огромной толпой. Это мой самый худший день, и обнаружение демонов, охотящихся за мной, в моем доме — это даже не самая хуевая его часть!

***

Самое важное, что стоит знать о Гневе — это то, что он — просто крохотный клубок раздражения, и Юри совершенно не может воспринимать его всерьез. Гнев вопит «Дерись со мной!» при любой возможности, и Юри ничего не может с собой поделать, находя это очаровательным.

«Такой малышок, — думает он. — Мой малышок!»

Поэтому, когда Гнев стоит позади Челестино, приказывая Юри сражаться за свою роль, тот невольно хихикает.

Челестино и Гнев пялятся на него, и Гнев выглядит таким оскорбленным, что Юри приходится прикрыть рот ладонью, сдерживая смех.

— Простите, — неискренне извиняется он. — Продолжайте.

Гнев буквально дымится, но оно того стоит.

***

Гордыня — напыщенный пустозвон, но что более важно — он очень нуждается во внимании. Ему просто нужны друзья, понимает Юри, и он грубит и бахвалится только потому, что не знает, как вести себя иначе.

Когда другие Грехи не рядом, Гордыня велит ему практиковаться до тех пор, пока не получится, и тогда никто не будет знать, как он волновался и ошибался, если он покажет им уже готовый результат.

— Давай! — ноет Гордыня, глаза сверкают от возбуждения. Юри всхлипывает и закрывает лицо руками. Остальные Грехи просто смотрят, и, Господи, это делает всю ситуацию еще более постыдной!

— Нет! — хнычет он. — Это слишком неловко!

Гордыня смотрит на него сердито, и Юри вздрагивает, когда тот начинает ощутимо тыкать его пальцем в бок.

— Сде-е-е-елай это!

Остальные демоны смеются, и Юри бросает на них сердитый взгляд. Отлично, смеются над его несчастьем, почему бы и нет? А еще обещали помогать, засранцы!

— Прекрасно, — бурчит Юри, убирая руки от лица, и становится заметно, какие красные его щеки и шея. — Это стиль Юри! — скрипит он, его руки формируют букву «Y» с оттопыренными в стороны большими пальцами и мизинцами.

Сперва абсолютно тихо, а потом…

Гнев подвывает от смеха, хлопая ладонью по бедру и почти падая со своего места из-за скручивающего его тело интенсивного хохота.

— О, Дьявол! — захлебывается он, вытирая бегущие слезы. — Черт возьми, это было бесподобно!

— Сделай еще раз! — хихикает Праздность, направляя на него камеру телефона. — Я просто обязан отправить это Щедрости и Умеренности!

***

— Как вы смеете?! Как вы смеете говорить что-то подобное о Викторе?!

Юри смутно осознает звук шлепка, с которым Гнев впечатывает ладонь в лицо, но ему неебически похуй.

— Вы — мусор, и, возможно, я тоже, но я — Охуенный Блядь Мусор!

— Ну, не совсем то, что я имел в виду, когда говорил, что тебе стоит быть уверенным в себе, — сухо цедит Гордыня, — но тоже пойдет.

***

— Итак, ты всегда была демоном?

Чревоугодие — Минако — издевательски смотрит на него.

— Юри, ты реально думаешь, что обычный человек мог бы выпить столько, сколько пью я?

Юри задумчиво замолкает, а потом кивает.

— Кажется, я понимаю, о чем ты.

***

— Что насчет вон того? — предлагает Похоть, и Юри морщится.

— Нет, — раздраженно бросает он.

Похоть поворачивается к нему, очаровательно надувшись.

— Юри, — драматично стонет он, подпирая подбородок ладонью. — Мы здесь уже целый час, и никто тебе не приглянулся! Почему ты такой придирчивый?

— Мне просто никто не нравится, — отвечает Юри, смущенно краснея.

Похоть хмыкает, и тут его глаза загораются, он хватает Юри за плечо, чтобы развернуть его и указать на мужчину в другом конце помещения. Юри открывает рот, чтобы отказаться вновь, но проглатывает свои слова. Он моргает, и единственный звук, выходящий из его приоткрытого рта — слабый вздох.

Виктор Никифоров машет ему с противоположного конца танцпола.

— Теперь достаточно хорош? — спрашивает Похоть, и Юри красный, как вареный рак. Все, что он может — слабо кивнуть.

***

— Нет, — серьезно говорит Виктор. — Вообще-то я, ну, буквально Дьявол.

— О, — тихо отвечает Юри.

— Тебе не нужны Грехи, солнышко. Потенциал для того, чтобы добиться успеха, всегда был внутри тебя.

— Но почему нахождение рядом с Гневом делает меня более яростным? — протестует Юри, краснея.

Виктор ласково на него смотрит и мягко похлопывает по плечу.

— Это нормально — признать, что Гнев тебя подбешивает. Потому что он подбешивает всех.

— Почему я чувствую себя иначе в их компании? — потерянно спрашивает Юри. Виктор вздыхает.

— Это было в тебе всегда. Они просто помогли тебе открыть это, золотко.

— Что ты пытаешься сказать? — но Виктор только улыбается, прежде чем взять лицо растерянного Юри в свои ладони.

— Все, что тебе требовалось, дорогой — просто поверить! Юри, только поверить в себя!

***

— Мы все еще можем быть друзьями? — спрашивает Юри. — Даже несмотря на то, что я встречаюсь с самым настоящим Дьяволом?

Пхичит закатывает глаза, но придвигается ближе, чтобы взять Юри за руку.

— Слушай, — говорит он, веселясь, — я встречаюсь с Сынгилем, помнишь?

— Что? — смущенно спрашивает Юри. — При чем тут Сынгиль?

— Он — Жадность, тупица, — фыркает Пхичит.

— Я не!.. Погоди, что? — Юри чувствует себя действительно идиотом, но он не понимает. Это не имеет смысла. — Как вы, черт возьми, вообще познакомились?!

Пхичит смотрит на него с лицом лица, слегка наклонив голову, пытаясь понять, серьезно ли тот.

— Юри, — медленно говорит он. — Я — Щедрость. Буквально противоположность Жадности.

— Что?!

— О боже, я думал, ты знаешь!

— Я был занят! — оправдывается Юри, и Пхичит закатывает глаза, упираясь кулаком в бедро.

— Занят потрахушками с Дьяволом, ты имеешь в виду?

Юри вспыхивает и пихает его локтем. Он не рассчитывает силу и сбивает Пхичита с ног.

— О-о-о… — тот выглядит явно удивленным этой демонстрацией нечеловеческой силы. — Да, кстати об этом. Тебе придется скоро выбрать чью-то сторону.

— Какую еще сторону?

— Ангелов или демонов, — скупо роняет Сынгиль, заставляя Юри вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

— О, привет, — бормочет Юри и пытается разглядеть в Сынгиле демона, которого недавно упомянул Пхичит. Собака Сынгиля тявкает, и на короткий миг Юри видит куда больше, чем нужно, зубов, и алые глаза, и смертоностность.

— Собачка! — восхищенно восклицает Юри, опускается на колени и зарывается руками в мех хаски, воркуя. — Ну разве ты не прелесть?

— Она — адская гончая, — осторожно говорит Сынгиль, внимательно разглядывая Юри.

— Самая хорошая адская гончая, да, красавица? — сюсюкает Юри, энергично почесывая собаку.  
Пхичит прыскает и прикрывает рот ладонью. Сынгиль еще какое-то время недоумевает, но потом кивает.

— Верно. Самая лучшая. Рад, что ты это понял.

— Это оскорбление! — неожиданно говорит Виктор. — Самая лучшая адская гончая — это Маккачин!

— Как ты здесь оказался? — удивленно спрашивает Юри. Он хмурится и поворачивается к Сынгилю. — Тот же вопрос, между прочим.

— Крылья, — сообщает Виктор и шевелит пальцами, изображая их.

Это имеет смысл.

— Так или иначе, я принимаю ту сторону, где есть Виктор, — беспечно отвечает Юри, и Пхичит ворчит:

— Ну, конечно! Следовало ожидать.

Юри смотрит на него растерянно.

— Это что-то меняет?

Пхичит обретает до ужаса загадочный и задумчивый вид и молчит немного.

— Ну… Можешь не ожидать приглашения на барбекю с ангелами.

— Пф, — фыркает Сынгиль, закатывая глаза. — Все знают, что лучшие пикники с барбекю в аду!


End file.
